The past to the Present
by horse1lover23
Summary: when Ty is missing Amy gives up on everything she gets ride of all the horses and closed heartland when dazzles owner calls Amy Ignore the call she has given up on horses or has she?
1. the event

Amy and Ty were out on a Ride in the woods any was happy as she cantered Sundance Ty cantering right beside them on Blackjack she turned her head and saw him his handsome face he turned his face to hers and smiled they were up in the woods across the country for a 2 week vacation that Lou Jack and all there friend had got for them it was just for Ty and Amy… Amy looked at Ty she herd a weird noise and everything went black.

She woke up on the ground she was sore but no visible damage

"Ty what was"? She stopped her question and looked around there was no Ty

2 years later Amy walked out to the stable ever since Ty's disappearance she had closed down heartland and put Sundance on a lease. She no longer had the interest to run heartland any more she could no longer do it with out Ty.

"Amy phone call" Amy turned in the direction of the house were Lou had called her "Its about Dazzle" Amy walked to the house surprised at having a phone call from Dazzle's owner she had not herd from them since she returned him back to them half cured she sent him back after Ty's disappearance.

"Hello Amy Fleming speaking"

"Amy? This is dazzles owner"

"Yes"

"Um well we were wondering if you could finish him up we can just keep him under control"

"Um we are uh…"

"Please just this one time we really do not want to sell him at an action"

Amy new what happened at actions to horses that were hard to control almost wild they went to slaughter.

"I do not now I will have to get back to you" Amy replied after a few minutes. She hung up after a few minutes.

"So Amy what did she want" Inquired Lou

"Um us to try dazzle again"

"Amy what did you say" Lou was getting exited

"I said I need to think about it"

"Amy you need to stop living in the past Ty is gone and never coming back so you should get over it" after Lou said that she bit her lip she should have never said that

"LOU I NOW HE IS NEVER COMING BACK AND IT IS MY LIFE YOU GAVE UP HORSES TOO REMEMBER AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO DADDY AND NOW IT IS MY TURN HORSES ARE DONE THEY ONLY BRING BACK MEMORIES"

Amy turned on her heel and ran up to her stall a few years ago she would have run to spindalberry's stall or Sundance stall but now both were gone. Spindale was off sold to a horse racer she had not herd anything about him since he was sold and Sundance was possible going to get sold to the girl who was leasing him soon she would have no more ties to ty and not more ties to horses as soon as she was able to leave the farm the better she was going to move to the city and be free from all the troubles of her past away from Ty forever. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of Ty she whispered to no one

"I love you Ty and I always will no one will take your place"

3 weeks later Sundance was sold and Amy began packing for New York.

A year later Amy had a new life started she worked as a singer she had a wonderful singing voice Ty had told her so he told her if she had ever stopped working with horses she should start to sing. She remembered the conversation perfectly

_Amy had just finished singing a song she was singing for Sundance._

"_Great job Amy" Ty clapped _

"_Ty you did not tell me you were there"_

"_You would not sing then," he said walking over to the side of Sundance_

"_Ty I can't sing why do you like it so much"_

"_Why so you not?"_

_Amy smiled and leaned over Sundance's back and kissed Ty. Ty kissed her back._

_Once Ty pulled away he said _

"_If you ever stop working with horses promise me you will try a singing career"_

"_Ty do you ever think I will stop working with horses?"_

"_No but just promise me Amy"_

"_Ty…Ok I promise" she smiled "It will never happen because I will always be here with you and the horses" _

_Amy Had promised that she would sing at that was what she was doing_

_**Beating down on the ground are sound of the hoofs  
Beating down on the ground as you gallop around  
See his smiling face racing by you  
You do not realize how much you lover him.  
And now you cannot remember him the way he used to be.  
No matter how hard you try the way of his face fades right on by  
Blurry is what you see you can not make out his wonderful smile you can not make out his wonderful face you can not see his face no matter how hard you try  
Beating of the hoofs on the ground you hear sound  
Beating one the ground  
You here the sound of the hoofs beating on the ground as ride your worries by.  
You ride her all night and all day on the horse that you love you ride with his as he fades right on by you turn your head to see his you turn your head.  
And look at him one last one last time**_

After she finished her song the whole crowd broke out in an up


	2. the song

Recap

_Amy had just finished singing a song she was singing for Sundance._

"_Great job Amy" Ty clapped _

"_Ty you did not tell me you were there"_

"_You would not sing then," he said walking over to the side of Sundance_

"_Ty I can't sing why do you like it so much"_

"_Why so you not?"_

_Amy smiled and leaned over Sundance's back and kissed Ty. Ty kissed her back._

_Once Ty pulled away he said _

"_If you ever stop working with horses promise me you will try a singing career"_

"_Ty do you ever think I will stop working with horses?"_

"_No but just promise me Amy"_

"_Ty…Ok I promise" she smiled "It will never happen because I will always be here with you and the horses" _

_Amy Had promised that she would sing at that was what she was doing_

_**Beating down on the ground are sound of the hoofs  
Beating down on the ground as you gallop around  
See his smiling face racing by you  
You do not realize how much you lover him.  
And now you cannot remember him the way he used to be.  
No matter how hard you try the way of his face fades right on by  
Blurry is what you see you can not make out his wonderful smile you can not make out his wonderful face you can not see his face no matter how hard you try  
Beating of the hoofs on the ground you hear sound  
Beating one the ground  
You here the sound of the hoofs beating on the ground as ride your worries by.  
You ride her all night and all day on the horse that you love you ride with his as he fades right on by you turn your head to see his you turn your head.  
And look at him one last one last time**_

After she finished her song the whole crowd broke out in an up roar

_AN- I have for gotten Ty's last name so I am going to make one up and I am going to put green days song wake me up when September ends. I do not Owen the song but I love it. _

Amy smiled at the crowd no one new her true feelings. She seemed like the happiest singer on earth but she usually cried her self to sleep she still missed Ty very much. No matter how much she tried everyone told her to let go but she had loved him so much. She bowed to the crowed and walked back stage the smile faded from her face as she saw a newspaper that someone was reading the headline read

The search for Ty Bandwell has gone on for7 years is now put to a end

Amy's heart sunk she had never thought he would be found but always hoped he would but now it was over. This made Amy think why was she following what Ty had said he was not there he was gone why was she doing what he wanted then she thought because she loved that was why she promised him because she loved him. Her hand went to her locket she had gotten from Ty the day of his disappearance. She walked to her dressing room and switched on the radio. She began to fix her hair when a song came on

Summer has come and past,  
The innocent can never last,  
Wake me up when September ends,  
Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast,  
Wake me up when September ends  
Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars,  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are,  
As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends  
Summer has come and past,  
The innocent can never last,  
Wake me up when September ends  
Ring out the bells again,  
Like we did when spring began,  
Wake me up when September ends  
Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars,  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are,  
As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends  
Summer has come and past,  
The innocent can never last,  
Wake me up when September ends  
Like my father's come to pass,  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends.

Amy remembered that song it sounded so familiar it sounded like Ty. The song sounded like the song he sang to her when her mother had died the song that made everything so much better. She listened some more the song had finished and a voice came on. That was from the band Tyler and the remedies. Amy stood up and stared at the radio she walked over to the phone and called the operator who connected her to the manger of the group that just sang

"Hello Mark Fry Tyler and the remedies manger how can I help you," said a voice from the other line

"Hi this is Amy Fleming"

"Oh hello Miss. Fleming"

"I called to make an appointment with Tyler"

"Why"

"A business proposal"

"May I ask what it is"?

"That is between me and Ty… I mean Tyler"

"Ok how is 4:00 today"

"That is good for me"

"See you then"

Then they both hung up. Amy gathered her things and headed out it would take about an hour to get to were they were to meat Tyler. It was 3:00 now.


	3. heartland again?

Amy got in her car and drove to the place were she was to meet Tyler.

Once she arrived she saw he was already waiting the boy known as Tyler looked like Ty but he wore sunglasses and was talking on his cell phone

"Mark she is here I have to go," he said hanging up and turning to her

He pulled off his sunglasses and looked at her

"Do I know you?" he asked looking at her "You seem very familiar"

"Um I think we meet before" she sat down he shrugged it off

"What was your business plan?"

"Um I had none I had a few things I needed to ask you"

"Uh ok"

"Were did you learn the song wake me up when September ends?"

"I wrote it"

"But… how"

"I thought it up like everyone else dose"

"Ya I know but my" she stopped "Never mind I um this was not a good idea I should of never come"

"Wait what were you going to say"

"Nothing I just…" she looked at the ground

"Would you like to have dinner sometime"

"What?"

"I want to get to know you um you seem very…" he passed "like you have something from my past that I could learn."

"What would I know about your past that you do not know?"

"I can not remember anything before a few years ago I was in a accident"

"Oh ok" she said she smiled "You remind me of someone"

"Someone like whom"

"My old boyfriend"

"Is that good or bad"

"Very good he went missing a few years ago we were in love but he went missing so I"

She smiled "Sorry I am rambling

"No it is ok sit I would love to here"

"Ok"

"We used to work with horses at a place called heartland he helped me when my mom died and that is when we really started liking each other" she stopped as she remembered

"He used to sing a song that was exactly like the song you sang sounded similar to"

1 year later

Amy and Tyler became good friends they always were out together when they were not singing one night they got to talking

"Tell me Amy why did you stop helping the horses?"

"They reminded me of Ty"

"You should go back to them"

"What"

"Amy you love them I can tell it in your eyes when you see one when you talk about them you are a horse girl you are a wonderful singer but horses are what I see make you happy" his hands went on top of her "Amy go back to them"

"Ty I mean Tyler"

"Amy try it go back to horses I want you to try please Amy"

"Ok I will try" Tyler hugged Amy

A few weeks later Amy had called up Dazzles owner

"Hi this is Amy Fleming," she said

"Amy? What do you want"?

"I was wondering if you were still having problems with dazzle"

"Yes my dear he has become un ride able it takes a long time to bring him in to the stable too"

"Heartland has reopened I was hoping you would let us work with Dazzle"

"Us? Ty came back"

"Um no but I thought I would try horses again


	4. The strat of somthing new

AN Sorry for such a short chap

"Really that would be great," she said

"When would you like him to come over?"

"When is good for you miss Fleming?"

"How is Tomorrow?"

"Good for me, see you then"

Amy hung up and walked out to the barn. She opened the doors and breathed in the smell of horses. Oh how she missed this smell. She looked into all the empty stalls. The phone rang so Amy walked into the tack room and answered it.

"Hello Amy Fleming speaking owner of heartland how may I help you?"

"Heartland started again" came the voice from the other line?"

"Um yes may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Mary Cane"

"Sundance's owner?"

"Yes that is me," the girl said

"Um why did you call is there something wrong with Sundance?"

"Well I want to give him back he is a horrible little pony it is either you or the Slater house"

"We will take him back send him over as soon as you can"

"Ok" the girl, said, "He will be there later today"

They finished the arrangements and hung up. Amy was very happy to have her pony coming back to her it would be perfect except Ty and Spindalberry (sp?). Amy walked around the farm little did she now what was going on in side her very house

"Lou why not let her start heartland again," Jack said to Lou

"Well why let her?"

"Lou she is with horses again she is allowing them back into her life why dose that not matter to you"

"Grandpa horses is why Ty is gone they are what ruin peoples life's!"

"No Lou they do not they make people's life's better"

"Grandpa horses are the enemies here not me"

"Lou I thought you new by now that


	5. Sundance

"Lou I thought you new my now that horses are not to blame"

"But they are grandpa they are" and with that Lou stormed out of the room knowing she had lost this battle.

Out in the Barn Amy was just finishing Sundance's stall when she herd a truck coming up the drive way. She walked out of the barn and saw a light blue truck pulling a light blue horse trailer and inside she could here the whinnies of a mad pony. The mad pony would be Sundance and he sounded horrible. The truck came to a stop and a tall man got out of the truck he walked over to Amy.

"One small pony for a Miss Amy Fleming?"

"Yes, That is I"

"Well little miss I think I should handle this pony for you his owner could not even loud him up took 10 men"

"Really he became that bad?"

"Yes, well he is a very mean little pony"

"I can han…" he cut her off

"Miss I do not want to lose my job to this" before Amy could say anymore he was already unloading the wild pony. Once Sundance was untied he flew out of the trailer like wildfire. Amy could only watch in hoarer as she pony reared and kicked out at any moving thing. Even the dirt flung up by his Owen hoofs. Amy could only think of one think to do.

"Sundance"

She called out. The pony stopped his nose flared he stared at her. He gave a little snort and moved into a trot in the direction of Amy. Once he reached her he gave another tiny snort before pushing his head onto her chest.

"Oh my little Sundance I missed you so much" Amy said through tears as she hugged her little pony.

"I am so sorry I really am"

The man watched her

"Uh how did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"He is my pony I sold him and I should of never… he loves me to much"

"No, I mean how did you tame him?"

"He was never a wild pony only a mad and lost pony in his world he was just lost."

"Oh ok" he said in a sarcastic way before getting back into his truck and leaving.

Amy took hold of his halter and led him into his stall. She was in his stall for hours when Lou came into the barn

"Amy what are you do…" she stopped as she saw Sundance "Amy what is he doing here I thought tomorrow was when dazzle was going to get here and just Dazzle?"

"I know Lou but Sundance needed to come home he could not stand being away from here"

"You mean you could not stand to stay away from him"

"No Lou I got a call from his owner saying he was unmanageable and he had injured like more then half there staff at the barn he was at and they no longer wanted him there they had already been banded from 10 different barns"

"And you wanted to take him back Amy I can not believe you just brought a dangers horse onto this property"

"They were going to put him down Lou and he is not dangers he was only missing me"

"Well Amy it is time for dinner"

"Ok I will be right there"

"Now"

"In a minute"

Lou stormed out of the barn today was just not her day"


	6. Dazzle

Recape-"Sundance"

She called out. The pony stopped his nose flared he stared at her. He gave a little snort and moved into a trot in the direction of Amy. Once he reached her he gave another tiny snort before pushing his head onto her chest.

"Oh my little Sundance I missed you so much" Amy said through tears as she hugged her little pony.-end recap

Thing about were this story is at-Amy is getting back on her feet as she was before Ty's disappearance. Sundance just returned and this chapter is about Amy trying to work with Dazzle again.

Amy woke up with a start her alarm clock went off she was not used to waking up so early but she had to feed Sundance. She got dress and went down stares Lou and Jack sat down stairs drinking coffee

"Were you off to sweaty" Jack asked

"Feeding Sundance" man did that fell good getting to go say she was going to feed her beloved Pony again. If it was last week she would have never dreamed she would even see Sundance again.

Once she got to the barn Sundance had his head over his stall door he bobbed his head and wined for Amy she went to the feed room and got him his feed. He kicked the stall door impatiently wanting Amy and his food now!

"Ok silly pony" Amy said as she reached his stall door. He stood there trying to grab the can of food from her hand.

"No bad boy" she said scolding the little pony his ears went back he must be used to scaring people into giving him his food right away before they even got in to the stall and Sundance must really be used to it he stomped his foot also. "I see you were allowed to pick up some bad habits well you were away.

"Back" she said the pony just stood there "Back" She said a little more firmly He pinned his ears back father. "no back" she said again he moved back looking hurt someone had actually been able to tell him what to do and he had to listen he had lost.

About an hour later Dazzle's trailer arrived driving up behind the trailer was Tyler. He parked it by the house before he walked over to were Amy was

"Hey how is everything" asked the young singer

"Good I got my child hood pony back" from in side the barn there was a crash then Sundance came trotting out looking very happy with himself

"Hey" Amy said as he trotted over to her he sniffed Tyler then just looked at him before he trotted over to the old field he used to be turned out in the gate was closed and he pushed the gate with his nose but it did not budge. She looked over at the trailer the guy did not get out of his car yet so she walked over to the gate and let him in she took off his halter and latched the gate. The deliverer guy was over my Tyler

"Mom you expecting a horse"

"Yes, I am" Amy said

"Sign here" he handed her a pad saying she received the horse.

"Ok I will get him out" the man said he un latched the trailer she could here Dazzle being very impatient in side he kicked she even saw his hind leg as he tried to kick the delivery man. He eventually got dazzle out. Dazzle walked nicely at his side when Dazzle stopped he looked over at the two others and reared up knocking the man from his feet. Dazzle took off. He cantered over to Amy and stopped in front of him. His ears flew back his eyes seamed to have fire in them he reared up. Amy fell to the ground trying to avoid flying hooves.

"Amy!" Tyler called out Sundance picked his head up from grazing he saw Amy in danger he started to gallop to the fence the fence was made so Sundance would not jump it was 6 feet but he cleared it with another foot to spare

Lou was watching from the kitchen "AMY!" she shrieked


End file.
